warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Sturmpelz Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Krähenpfote *Federschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Brombeerkralle Erwähnte Charaktere *Mitternacht *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern Sonstige Orte *Berge *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss **WindClan-Territorium **Schlucht Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Ratte *Vogel **Adler *Kaninchen *Lamm *Igel *Dachs Heilmittel *Klettenwurzel Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Rattenbiss *Entzündung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, FlussClan, Krähenfraß *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: *Clanränge: Anführer, Mentor, Krieger, Schüler, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Dämmerung *Redewendung: "Mäusedung!", "Fellball", "Beim heiligen SternenClan" (eigentlich: "Was im Namen des SternenClans" ) Wissenswertes *Seite 73: Das Wort sein vom Satz "(...), auch ein Eichhörnchen zu sein!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 61 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 75: "Plötzlich frischte der (...)" - Statt Plötzlich müsste es "nach einer kleinen Weile" heißen, da im Original die Rede von After a little while ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Moonrise) *Seite 75: "(...), wie er und seine Freunde von der (...)" - Statt und seine müsste es "oder einer seiner Freunde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von himself or one of his friends ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Moonrise) *Seite 76: Der Rest von Krähenpfotes Beschreibung (gray(-black)) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 64 von Moonrise) *Seite 76: Der Satzrest "(...), and they could not leave him on his own over there." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 64 von Moonrise) *Seite 78: Der Satz "What in StarClan's name was that?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was in SternenClans Namen war das?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Beim heiligen SternenClan, was war das denn?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von Moonrise) *Seite 79: Das Wort will vom Satz "Das will ich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 67 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 79: Das Wort Ich vom Satz "Ich brauche mich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 67 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 80: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 68 von Moonrise) *Seite 80: Der Satz "He suppressed a growl as he wondered yet again how Feathertail could possibly forget what happened when cats from different Clans tried to be together." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er unterdrückte ein Knurren und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie Federschweif nur vergessen konnte, was passiert, wenn Katzen von verschiedenen Clans versuchen, zusammen zu sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Knurren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von Moonrise) *Seite 81: Der Satz "I doubt it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das bezweifle ich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "So wird das nicht sein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von Moonrise) *Seite 81: Das Wort überleben vom Satz "(...) nicht überleben, wenn (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 69 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "He realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Moonrise) *Seite 84: Der Satzrest "(...) and bleary-eyed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Moonrise) *Seite 86: "(...) Mitternachts Weissagung eingeflößt hatte." - Statt Weissagung müsste es "Weisheit" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wisdom ist (vgl. Seite 73 von Moonrise) *Seite 89: Der Satzrest "(...) and Brambleclaw sprang toward her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 5 Kategorie:Verweise